


the way it is love

by pseudofaux



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra/Apprentice but not the focus of this, Domestic Fluff, Domestic™, Fluff, Gen, Give this snake the moon and every star, apprentice is a blank slate, best girl, cozy shop time, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Fausty POV of a yummy morning.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	the way it is love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the constantly-marvy all-my-cuffs-have-buttons on tumblr. I don't think I would have done a Faust POV without her asking, despite how much I love that snake! Best best best girl (snake division) for the best best best girl (human division).

**_Warm!_ **

Nothing like waking up coiled in sunshine. It has been _cool_ for many days, but this morning it is _warm!_ And slither-stretching around the windowsill makes _all_ warm! Which is nice enough for more snoozing…

But! _Smells!_ Can taste them. Yummy!

Slip-slither along plants from windowsill to bed to floor to the smells in the food room. Tea and bread– not pumpkin, _spicy_. Pepper bread with crickets! For _me_!

Asra is sitting at the table smiling the softest smile, because our person is back in the shop and knows the shop and knows Asra. And knows Faust! Asra has a nest for hair and is wearing sleep clothes, so maybe our person was the one to get pepper bread with crickets. _Good_ person.

There’s the shake of sound behind me, above me. “Good morning, Faust,” says our person, and I let my scales relax. _Do not **like**_ to be snuck up on! But with Asra looking so relaxed, the two of them were probably here having tea. They’re bed cozy even though they are not in bed.

Up Asra’s leg, into Asra’s lap. Mmm, warm here! Even warmer than sunshine; good for resting. There is gentle touch behind my neck, cooler than lap but not cold. “I got you something,” says our person.

_I know!_

They both laugh, and the way it makes the air tremble is like being hugged tight and good.

Asra brings down a small piece– could be bigger, honestly– of pepper bread with crickets, and I snatch it, because _mine_! Since our person came back, the cricket bread is only for me. And since our person is back, Asra sits at the table for a good long time that morning and feeds me more. I can feel the pieces in me and the way they are love.

When there are no more pieces of cricket bread, I raise my head to make sure our person is where I think they are. It’s a _swoopfall_ down Asra’s legs and then I can slide over and up into the other lap.

“Hello again, Faust. Full?”

_No…_

( _Am_ full, but won’t say so. Too comfortable here. Very warm. Want to stay here and dream.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr as pseudofaux and on twitter/insta as pseudofauxtome if you'd like to say hi. :)


End file.
